


Imagine: Knife-Throwing with Ezio

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin Training, Drabble, Gen, Imagines, Knife-Throwing, Mentor!Ezio, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Mentor, Ezio, helps you with your knife-throwing technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Knife-Throwing with Ezio

“All right. Find your target, and take a deep breath before you throw. Remember, the knife is an extension of your body and your will,” Ezio instructed.

She nodded. She gazed at the target, raised her arm, and let the knife fly. The butt of the knife hit the target before falling to the ground. She frowned, and looked back at Ezio. He patted her back reassuringly.

“Not bad.”

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You’re just being nice.” 

Ezio chuckled. “No, it’s true! You should have seen me when I was first learning how to throw a knife. I don’t think I had hit the target yet at this point in my training. You just need more practice, more time to develop your technique. Assume your stance again.”

She obeyed. Ezio walked in a circle around her as he studied her positioning. He adjusted her feet, and then moved behind her. His chest pressed lightly against her back as he squared her shoulders and adjusted the grip she had on the knife. She held back a flustered smile as he put his hands on her hips and turned her torso slightly. He stepped to the side.

“Try again.”

She threw the knife. The blade hit the target this time, but it still didn’t stick–it bounced off and landed on the ground. She glanced sideways at Ezio.

“See? Getting better already,” he said approvingly. He smiled at her.

She nodded politely. “Thank you, Mentor.”

“Practice the adjustments I made to your position, and if you have trouble, come see me.” Ezio squeezed her shoulder. “Remember, I am always here to help you.”


End file.
